


Mistaken Knights AU

by ProsecutingDefense



Category: Mistaken Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm marking F/M because Bob and Juanita and Rainbow Lenv, Knight AU, Medieval AU, Mistaken Adventures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsecutingDefense/pseuds/ProsecutingDefense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Lynve, the murderous. Sir Lisa (Louis), the wise. Sir Kenneth, the cowardly. Sir Raven, the awesomest maximus. The four knights of King Juanita's Square Table. Toss in Queen Bob, and Prince(ss) Rainbow Cape, and the Mistaken Knights AU is a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Knights AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowWomanontheBrink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWomanontheBrink/gifts).



> Okay, I admit it, the beginning is the same as that starter rp post between Captain Obvious and Epic Fail, I'm sorry ^^;  
> But I liked it as an opening and I really love the ideas I have for this story okay  
> Lynve bby this is for you c:

 

Today was the day. Today was the day that Ken was finally going to face her fears and enlist in King Juanita’s army. She was finally going to become a knight.

Who was she kidding?

Fighting scared Ken. Death scared Ken. Blood scared Ken. Swords scared Ken. Hell, _everything_ scared Ken. That’s why she was going to enlist. She couldn’t stay in hiding forever, she had to do _something_. Enlisting would force her to either suck it up and prepare for battle or give up once again. It was time to break that cycle.

One thing, however, was certain. There was no way in _hell_ , that she was enlisting on her own. She needed someone to  make the (albeit, short) journey to Camelot with, and definitely someone to enlist alongside of.

As she made her way down the road, the only one she knew of that lead out of her small village down to Camelot, she spotted another person heading (alone) down the road, in the same direction she was headed. They were dressed in blue, and carried a bag upon their back. Were they… were they going to enlist as well? _Worth a shot._ “You, sir!" she called, catching up to the person in question. “Are you heading to Camelot as well?"

When the person in question finally turned around, Ken realized she had made a terrible mistake. “I-I’m sorry, ma’am, I didn’t- I didn’t know you were a-”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” It was curt and firm enough to make Ken jump. “Yes, I’m heading up to Camelot, but you can’t call me ma’am.”

“Why-?”

“Use your head. What gender made up _Arthur’s_ army?”

“Male?”

“Precisely. And although we live under King Juanita, and not Arthur, she still composes her army of males. I need to stay in this guise until I am knighted.”

 _Wait._ “You’re going to enlist! So am I!”

“And you can, you can pass as male... surprisingly.”

“Why is that?”

“Lower your pitch a little, and you can, at least. To be honest, the King only looks at the hair and listens to the voice. If you can make yourself sound male, you’re good to go.”

“And you-”

“I’m wearing my helmet,” she explained. Gesturing to the bag on her back, she continued, “It’s in here. She’ll hear my voice, and see the helmet, and I should be able to pass.

“As for you, you said you were enlisting?”

Ken nodded. “I am. Not sure what good I’ll do, I can’t even use a sword.”

“Neither can I,” the woman said with a laugh. “I’m good at making plans. I’m enlisting as a strategic advisor.”

“Strategic advisor,” Ken repeated, “what’s that?”

The woman smirked, before turning her attention back to the road, “The one who makes the plans for the king’s army.”

Ken nodded, “That’s great!”

The woman shrugged. “I suppose.”

“I never did get your name?”

“Name’s Lisa. But, for the sake of all this, call me Louis.”

“Louis it is. I’m Kenneth. Call me Ken, Kenny, whatever’s cool with me.”

“I think I’ll call you Kelley.”

 


End file.
